The Deadliest Cards
by animefan123456789
Summary: This is my first fic critizize me how ya feel(just keep it PG k?). Sakura and friends are relaxing on a plane trip when 3 extremely powerful cards attack! how will they survive?
1. Default Chapter

The Deadliest Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors or the characters of the anime.

Chapter 1

Prefic notes: this is my 1st fic and I hope I do well on it I except good and bad criticism.

16-year old Sakura Avalon looked out the window of the small private plane at the Pacific Ocean heading towards Vancouver Island, B.C.. She smiled as she thought of everything that had happened the past few years. Li had returned to Readington after he left for a few years of training at home and she started dating him. Eli also returned and started dating Madison who was by that time already famous for her clothing designs much to the surprise of Sakura. Her father, Aiden, had become a very famous archaeologist and traveled a lot but it didn't bother Sakura. Tori had moved out and married Ruby and they so far have a pretty good relationship. Madison's mother, Samantha, still owned her toy company and was still making a lot of money. As for Meilin she was pretty much the same, except now she didn't go after Li anymore.

Not only had the lifestyles of her and her friends and family changed but their looks had changed as well. Sakura let her hair grow long and beautifully and she usually wore it in a braid, Tori told her that it would probaly look the way her mother's did without the braid. Madison had cut hers short and she had to admit that it looked like Nikki's. Li had let his hair grow past his neck and other then that nothing else had changed about him the same was for everybody else. Sakura brushed some hair out of her face with her hand and looked beside herself at Li who was sleeping quietly, Tori still didn't like him too much but he respected him and was beginning to like him more and more each day. She glanced over at Madison and Eli. Madison had fallen asleep on Eli's shoulder, and Eli was reading a magazine looking quite uncomfortable. Her father had fallen asleep and was sitting beside Madison's mother who was in deep thought. Ruby and Tori were asleep. She smiled when she saw them asleep in each other's arms and finally Julian was sitting beside Meilin in the back looking quite annoyed to be sitting beside her which made Sakura laugh a little.

"_Hold on"_ Sakura thought as she did a quick head count then grabbed her bag and searched vigorously.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Eli asked looking over at her well trying to keep his shoulder as still as possible so he didn't wake Madison.

"I can't find Kero," she replied as she put her bag down and checked under her seat.

"Well we had better find him. You know how much trouble he can cause." A worried look came over Eli's face and he started searching his bag.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked checking the seats in front of her.

"I can't find Spinner either!" He replied louder then needed,"You know how much trouble those two can cause!"

"Then we should find them," said Madison waking up and rubbing her eyes tiredly,"and you should be quiet about it. Do you want the pilot to become curious?"

"You're right we have to search as quietly as possible" Eli said as he stood up to look around,"And sorry for waking you Madison."

"Don't worry about it, just concentrate on looking for Kero and Spinner," Madison said.

"Let's see.. well there aren't any sweets on board the plane so at least we don't have to worry about them going all hyper on us," Eli said as he looked around the seats in front of him then he turned around to face Madison's mother,"Have you seen Kero or Spinner?" he asked.

"Wha..?" Madison's mother said as she snapped out of deep thought,"Kero and Spinner? No, I haven't seen them since we got on the plane when you and Sakura shoved them into your bags."

"Oh great!" Sakura moaned," We have to find them, if we find danger at all we're going to need them to protect Madison as well as everyone else."

"Don't worry Sakura it's a small plane they couldn't have gone far. I'm sure they are-" a loud thump interrupted Madison in mid sentence. She looked in the direction the sound had come from, a small storage cabinet above her head. Sakura and Eli walked over to it and in one swift motion opened it to find Spinner and Kero sleeping inside. They sighed in relief, then closed the cabinet and sat back down.

"That was close I thought that we lost them," Sakura said.

"Yes, it's a good thing that one of their favourite things is sleeping," Eli said then noticed that Madison had fallen asleep on his shoulder again. He sighed then returned to his magazine.

"Hey Sakura," Li said as he awoke.

"Yes Li?" Sakura Replied

"Do you know what that thumping sound is?" Li asked.

"It's just Kero and Spinner sleeping they probably knocked something over," Sakura said pulling out a magazine for herself.

"No, not that thumping sound. Listen," Li said.

Sakura listened carefully she didn't hear a thing but she kept listening. Then she heard it! Multiple thumps coming from the storage cabinet above her. She jumped out her seat in fear and stared at the cabinet.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Julian asked.

"S-s-something is making a thumping noise from inside that cabinet," Sakura said shaking from fear and holding on to Li.

"A thumping sound? What could be up there that could make that sound?" Julian asked walking over to Sakura.

Sakura thought then a something struck her and her scared look became ghostly and she stuttered," Th-th-the c-c-cards and the b-b-book are up th-th-there."

"WHAT!" Julian yelled as he tore open the cabinet to see the Sakura Book shaking wildly and glowing, "Eli, you're Clow Reed's reincarnation. What's happening!"

"I'm only a half-reincarnation and to tell you the truth I don't know I've never seen this happen before," Eli said and then put his hand to his chin in thought, "Something must be causing the cards to react this way."

"What could do that?" asked Madison now awake.

"Only powerful magic would cause such a reaction," Li said, "Whatever caused the cards to react has to be close but we are out in the middle of the ocean and none of us has made the book react in such a way. Even me, a direct descendent of Clow Reed himself, has never made the book do this."

"What about the pilot?" Meilin said looking at the still shaking book.

"No way!"Li said still puzzled by the books reaction,"Sakura and I would have sensed his magic if he had any and if we didn't, Kero, Spinner, Eli, Ruby, Julian can all sense magic. They would have sensed it and Tori would definitely sense it. His powers to sense magic are stronger than all of the others put together."

"Then what's causing it?" Madison asked.

"It's a pretty slim chance but it might be the-" Eli was interrupted by a violent crash against the side of the plane. Every body fell out of their seats from the sheer force a few seconds later a second crash happened and soon the plane was being beaten heavily by huge crashes.

"What's happening!?" Tori yelled as he got up then he groaned heavily and clutched his arm.

"Tori are you alright!?" Ruby asked as she rushed over to Tori.

"I'm fine. I just hurt my arm when I fell over," Tori said still clutching his arm, "Now someone tell me what's going on here before someone-" he froze in mid sentence and stared out the window Sakura, Li, Eli, Julian and Ruby looked as well.

"No way!"Li yelled as he stared out in shock, "it's a..a.."

"A Clow Card!?" Sakura exclaimed, staring out at a large ball of light floating beside the plane.

"No I was afraid of this," Eli said in fear, "it's.. it's.. it's the Crash Card!"

"The what!?" was everybody's reaction.

"The Crash, a powerful card that even Clow Reed feared," Eli said staring at the Crash spirit,"In fact he feared it so much that he locked it as well as 2 other cards inside a magic chest and threw it into the ocean"

"Are you saying that Clow Reed had 3 other cards that he never told me about!?" Kero said in shock.

"Can you blame him? They were extremely powerful and extremely deadly. We are experiencing aggression of just one of the 3 cards right now!" Eli said as he pulled out his staff, "Sakura, Li we are going to need to stop The Crash spirit now before it destroys the plane!"

"Right!"Li and Sakura said in unison. Li drew his sword and Sakura summoned her staff but before any of the three could do anything an explosion was heard they turned to see a second glowing ball of light floating beside The Crash.

"Uh-oh! Looks like the second of the three cards has decided to join the fun!" Kero said as he started to transform,"Eli what one is this?"

"It's The Explosion card!" Eli exclaimed, "let's just hope the third card doesn't appear or we will be in big trouble!"

"I'm afraid to ask but, what's the third card?" Meilin asked.

"The third card is the deadliest card of all," Eli said,"Sakura call out the fly spirit we'll need to fight outside the plane, Kero, you don't mind Li riding on your back do you?"

"Not at all," said Kero now fully transformed, "but I don't think we need to fight look outside."

Everybody looked in the direction of the cards and gasped, The Crash and The Explosion were fighting each other and not showing any mercy!

"Why are they fighting each other Eli?" Madison's mother asked.

"I've no idea but we should be thankful that they aren't attacking us," Eli said.

"Hey why didn't the pilot come out to check what was going on in here?"Madison asked,"I mean we were yelling quite loudly,"

Sakura and Meilin realizing that Madison was right and dove for the door and opened it they almost fainted when they saw pilot was unconscious and the plane was heading down towards the ocean!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. chapter 2

The Deadliest Cards

Disclaimer:I don't own Cardcaptors or the characters and I never will

**Chapter 2**

Prefic notes: the second chapter of my first fic. It took me forever to think up this chapter. Oh and one more thing, only one person dies in this fic... the rest just get hurt big.

"What's going on in here?" Li yelled as he dashed for the cockpit. He screamed and fainted when he saw the unconscious pilot. Sakura caught him before he hit he hit his head on the floor and looked around the plane with an odd smile.

"Does anyone know how to fly a plane?" She asked. Everyone sweat dropped and looked out the window. The ocean was coming up fast!

"It's too late to pull out from the dive even if we figure out how to fly this thing. We have to bail out!" Julian yelled as he started to transform into Yue.

"Julian is right!" Eli said,"Spinner if you can carry me, Madison and her mother, Kero can carry Meilin and-"

"Wait, I have to take the brat!?" Kero complained.

"Sorry but I don't want Spinner loaded down anymore then he already is, oh and you'll need to take the pilot as well,"Eli said turning towards Julian, who had finished transforming into Yue,"You can take Sakura's father right?"

"Of course,"Yue said with a nod.

"Alright Eli, I can carry Tori out no problem. Sakura you don't mind carrying Li do you?" Ruby said transformed already.

"Already ahead of you Ruby!" Sakura said summoning The Fly.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Kero said as Meilin got on his back dragging the pilot's limp body on with her.

Spinner rammed the door tearing it open, Sakura grabbed the Sakura Book, which had finally stopped shaking and then followed everybody out. Everyone looked back to see the plane hit the ocean with a huge splash then sink to the bottom.

"That was too close," Meilin said with a sigh then something occurred to her,"Ummmm, guys where are we going to land?"

The thought of a landing place must have hit everybody because at that moment everybody froze and Kero groaned.

"Don't worry. Look there's a small island there. Let's land there then figure what to do tomorrow," Sakura said.

Everybody agreed and started to fly towards the island just as they were about to land however a huge explosion lit up the night sky and everybody turned to see The Crash and The Explosion fall straight down towards the ocean. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw this knowing that it would take a while for the two spirits to recover from the fight.

"We should be safe for know," Sakura said, tearing her shirtsleeves to make makeshift compress for Li and the pilot. She placed one on Li's forehead and then walked over to the pilot but before she placed it on him Eli told her not to bother because the pilot was dead!

"The third card got to him," Eli said in sorrow,"The Death got to him"

"THE WHAT!?" Meilin screamed.

"The Death. It's the third of the three cards. I think you know its power already,"Eli said pointing to the dead pilot.

"But when did The Death get the pilot?" asked Madison's mother,"he was just unconscious when we left the plane. Wasn't he?"

"Yes, he groaned a bit when I pulled him on to Kero," Meilin said.

"Then The Death spirit must have attacked him while we were in the air or leaving the plane," Sakura said placing Li's head on her lap. She then added,"Then again, it might have hit when we landed or it could have-."

"Wait a minute," Tori said interrupting Sakura,"Eli, are you sure it was The Death that killed the pilot and not something else?"

"Positive,"Eli said.

"How can you be so sure?"Ruby asked.

"Because,"Eli said with a sigh,"It was The Death that stopped the other two cards from fighting."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Meilin clasped hers hands over her mouth, Ruby gasped and Madison's mother fainted and was caught by Madison. Sakura passed the makeshift compress she was going to give to the pilot to Madison. Everything was silent for a few minutes then Sakura's father broke the silence.

"Wait,"he said,"are you saying that The Death killed The Crash and Explosion?"

"No, The Crash and Explosion are immortal like the other spirits," Eli said,"however, even though The Death is incapable of killing the spirits, he can still hurt them quite a bit."

"So The Crash and Explosion are now at the bottom of the ocean in a lot of pain and we're stuck on an island in the middle of the same ocean,"Li said regaining consciousness.

"To put it as simply as possible, yes, that is correct Li," Eli said,"but you forgot The Death which could be anywhere or anything. Remember none of the three cards so far have revealed there true forms."

"Why do these things always happen to us!" Meilin complained.

"What I don't get is why Crash and Explosion started fighting each other,"Spinner said back in his smaller form,"I mean, cards don't hold grudges and it's not like they hate each other, I mean some cards can even make other cards stronger like Rain and Watery or Song and Voice."

"True, but some cards weaken others like: Watery and Firey, Wood and Earthy or Firey and Wood," Kero said also back in his smaller form.

"But Crash and Explosion don't weaken or strengthen each other so why would they fight?"Yue asked transforming back into Julian.

"I don't know let's just get some rest and we can figure it out in the morning," Eli said.

"Wait! What if The Crash, Explosion or Death decide to come after us during the night?!"Ruby asked.

"She's right you know,"Tori said,"I don't know the cards as well as her but I do know they are determined to accomplish their goals."

"All right then, we'll take turns watching. To be safe only those with magical powers will be put on watch, those without should try to remain as quiet as possible so the cards don't find you," Eli said.

"Alright that sounds fine,"Madison said,"but how are you going to decide who's going to watch and when?"

"Easy Madison we just use these,"Eli said breaking a few sticks off a small dying bush. He broke them to different lengths and then shuffled them around in his hand. He turned towards the Sakura and the others and said,"Alright each of you draw one stick, whoever draws the shortest one will watch first. I'll take the last one to be fair."

"Hold on Eli, remove two of those I want Kero and Spinner to stay with Tori, Madison, My dad, Madison's mother and Meilin," Sakura said

"Okay" Eli said,"Spinner you don't mind watching them with Kero do you?"

"Not at all Eli," Spinner said.

"All right then let's start drawing!"Ruby said running over to Eli and pulling one of the sticks from Eli's hand. Sakura took the next one followed by Li then Julian. Eli took the last one.

"Now all of you compare your pieces," Eli said.

Everyone checked their stick and after the comparing was over the order was set: Eli was first, much to his displeasure, Li was after Eli then Julian and Ruby. Sakura was last which made her a little uncomfortable. Li assured Sakura everything would be fine before they fell asleep in a small cave Kero spotted while landing to wait for there time to watch and Eli took position outside so he could watch for the cards. He sighed it was going to be a long night.


	3. chapter 3

The Deadliest Cards

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own cardcaptors (or any other anime for that matter)

**Chapter 3**

Prefic notes: Third chapter and my brains already in a lot of pain (just think I've still got a gfew chapters to go!)

Sakura shivered as a cold wind swept up she shuffled closer to the fire that Julian started earlier and

stared out over the ocean at the rising sun. She hadn't found any sign of The Death, Crash or Explosion

and was starting to wonder if they were even interested in hurting her and the rest of the group, then she

remembered the pilot. The Death had killed him and nobody seemed to notice it until they landed.

"Wait..," Sakura said in thought.

A thought struck her and she raced into the cave to find Eli. She found him sleeping quietly beside

Madison. Carefully walking over to him making sure not to wake anybody she quietly shook him awake.

"Sakura?" Eli said with a yawn,"what's up did you see the cards?"

"No," Sakura replied,"but I need to ask you something."

"What?" Eli said trying to stay awake.

"Did you sense The Crash and Explosion when they attacked?" Sakura asked

"N-No I d-didn't." Eli stuttered now fully awake,"Y-You don't think that they.."

"Maybe, I mean, we didn't sense The Death anywhere did we?" Sakura asked.

"No we didn't," Eli stood straight up,"that means that the cards can make themselves invisible to our

powers."

"How can they do that though?"Sakura asked.

"I have no idea. These three cards must be stronger then we thought. No wonder Clow Reed feared

them." Eli said worriedly.

"Should we tell everybody?"Sakura asked,"I mean, the last thing we want is everyone panicking."

"Yes, if everyone started to panic it would be chaos and could easily throw our senses off," Eli said

closing his eyes,"we have to tell them, but later when everybody is awake. For now, let's just get some sleep."

Sakura nodded and made her way over to a spot next to Li to sleep when suddenly the entire cave shook

with tremendous force waking everybody up and causing a few rocks to fall from the ceiling. Luckily they

landed harmlessly on the ground.

"What was that!?" Meilin shrieked.

"It must be The Crash!" Kero exclaimed.

"Everybody out!"Li yelled then realized everybody was already ahead of him and started running.

Everybody dashed for the cave's opening when the cave shook again causing more rocks to fall. Sakura heard a shriek of pain and turned to see it was Madison. She had tripped and a large rock had fallen on her leg and broken her ankle. Sakura ran back to help her friend and then they both ran for the exit where everybody stood and stared in fear. A woman floated in front of them wearing blue and silver robes and a long silver ribbon wrapped around both her arms and across her back. Her hair flowed down just past her neck. It was The Crash and she didn't look happy!

"Is That The Crash!?"Meilin asked in shock.

Everyone just stared in shock at the spirit. Its eyes started glowing blue and a ball of energy appeared in each of her hands.

"Where is my brother!?" The Crash said.

"What do you mean your brother?" Madison asked leaning on Sakura for support.

"You know who I speak of! Now where is he!?"The Crash hissed as her eyes glowed with greater intensity.

"Do you mean The Explosion?" Sakura's father asked.

"Yes, now where is he? I'm getting impatient!"The Crash hissed getting angrier.

"We don't know!"Julian exclaimed,"We saw you two fighting then The Death attacked you and you fell

into the ocean with him!"

"Lies! My brother and I would never do battle with each other and The Death is our protector. He would

not have struck us!"The Crash yelled her eyes and the balls of light in her hand glowing with extreme intensity.

"But it's true!"Meilin shrieked.

"You are lying!"The Crash screamed as she threw one of the orbs at Meilin.

Julian was able to transform into Yue and get Meilin out of the way before the orb hit her. It hit the

ground, threw sand everywhere and caused everyone to turn away and shield thier eyes. When they looked

back, a large, black, smoking crater was all that was left of the place the orb had hit; Meilin fainted

thinking of what could have happened if she had been hit by the blast.

"Why doesn't she believe us?"Madison asked.

"Is it possible that she is suffering from amnesia?" Madison's mother asked.

"It's possible," Ruby said,"at least, I think it is."

"Yes, I think you're right," Eli said," Spirit listen to me, we speak the truth. You must have suffered an

injury from the fall that caused you to lose your memory!"

The Crash calmed down for a second then grew angry again.

"Lies! Nothing but Lies!" she shrieked raising the remaining orb into the air. It started to grow bigger and

in a matter of seconds it was ten times it's original size,"If you will not tell me, then I will simply destroy you!"

Everyone gasped at the size of the orb as The Crash floated into the air getting ready to throw the whole

thing at the group. Everybody ducked down waiting for the orb to hit, but nothing happened. Everybody

looked to see a second spirit had grabbed The Crash's hand and stopped her from throwing the orb. He

looked exactly like The Crash except he had gold and orange robes instead of silver and blue and instead

of a ribbon, he had a golden chain as well as shorter hair like Tori's. The Explosion had arrived.

"Sister they speak the truth!" he said.

"What? You mean we..,"The Crash relaxed and the orb faded causing everyone to breathe a collective sigh

of relief.

"Yes, something happened to us that caused us to do battle," The Explosion replied letting go of The

Crash's hand.

"But what?" The Crash asked a frown forming on her face.

"I think I know,"Spinner said The Crash and Explosion looked down at him as he explained,"The Death might have

caused you to fight."

The Crash and Explosion looked at each other as an angry look formed on their faces,"Then he shall feel our

wrath!" they said in unison

"You think you can harm me!" a fierce rasping voice spoke followed shortly by a laugh.

"Reveal yourself Death!" The Explosion demanded, his voice filled with anger.

"Very well," the voice said.

A dark cloud appeared in the sky and started to twist around. Lightning flashed as a huge black hole tore

open from the centre of the cloud and the third card revealed itself. Everybody stood silent and didn't

move as a figure wearing a black cloak emerged from the black hole and touched down on the beach.

Everybody gasped when they witnessed what happened next. As The Death touched the sand, all plant life near him died. Two grey, bony arms emerged from his cloak and two red eyes, like a lizard's, appeared from the hood of the cloak and he started to laugh with a very dark eerie laugh.

"Well?" he said still laughing,"I did as you asked. Now what?"

"Now, we make you pay!" Crash and Explosion said in unison their eyes glowing brightly.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed,"Let us help. You will not be able to defeat him on your own!"

"No! This is our fight!" The Explosion said his eyes glowing bright orange.

"But he's too strong for.." Sakura said.

"Sakura," Li interrupted,"let them fight on their own. If they do not wish for our help then we must

respect their wishes."

"But.." Sakura said in sorrow looking up at the two spirits rushing towards Death.

Crash threw two balls of light at Death from the front while Explosion did the same from the back. The

Death simply sighed and held up his index and middle fingers. His eyes glowed with energy and in a flash

of light the attacks disintegrated.

"My turn!" The Death called out laughing evilly, his eyes glowing with an evil power. He tucked his arms

back into the cloak and started to shrink down. His eyes faded and he became a small black ball. Still

laughing, the Death shot towards The Crash and Explosion and hit them. With a bone crunching smash they fell to the ground and were knocked out cold. The Death merely laughed. He returned to his orignal formand turned towards Sakura and the rest.

"Well let's see if you're more of a challenge," he said lunging at them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

The Deadliest Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or the characters.

**Chapter 5**

Prefic notes: hope you've liked this fic so far (really I do) because, just like all things in life, this has to end some time and this chapter is going to end it.

The Death sped towards Sakura like a bolt of lightning. She was able to summon The Sheild at the last second to stop his attack. He hit The Sheild, bounced off and was sent flying across the beach. He dug his fingers into the sand and stopped just short of The Explosion and The Crash still lying motionless. The Death glared at Sakura his eyes glowed red with such intensity that it looked like his eyes were on fire.

"You have the Clow Cards!?" He roared in rage.

"That's right," Sakura said,"I have a strong bond with the cards and as long as that bond stands, the cards will never fade!"

The Death roared with laughter,"You had better check that bond!" he said and pointed to The Sheild.

Sakura gasped The Sheild was flickering. Then, with a shattering sound, it dissapeared.

"What happened?" Madison's mother said with a gasp.

"He must have badly injured Sheild," Eli said as he summoned his staff,"darn, that means that the cards are going to have trouble trying to take down Death."

"Oh great, that's just what we needed to hear!" Kero said transforming.

"If you're done talking, I'd like to continue this battle,"The Death said.

"Alright then, let's see how you deal with this!" Li yelled casting a fire spell and sending it right at Death.

"Why not?"The Death said.

The Death's right arm tucked into his cloak and reappeared holding a huge black scythe. The Death brought the scythe back and swung it forward, it's blade glowing red. It slammed into the ground. Black flames burst from the end of the blade and swallowed up Li's attack and kept going straight towards him! Julian grabbed Li and pulled him out of the way in time. The flames continued and hit the cave which instantly melted.

"Well that was easy,"The Death said with a laugh,"do you have anything else or should I end this now?"

"You fiend!" Yue screamed as he fired a barrage of crystals at Death.

The Death yawned and started to spin around creating a twister of sand. Yue's attack hit the vortex hard but when the sand had settled The Death stood completly untouched. Yue stared in shock.

"What does it take to beat this spirit!?" Spinner roared slamming the ground.

"Eli, how did Clow Reed seal away Death before?" Madison asked, leaning on Kero.

"I don't know. All I can remember is that Clow Reed locked him as well as the other 2 cards away and threw them into the ocean," Eli said staring right into the Death's eyes.

"Well I have to admit this is the most fun I've had in a long time but I must end this little battle now and say goodbye to you all... FOREVER!"Death Roared as he lifted his scythe into the air,"I hope you can say your prayers fast because I'm not a very patient spirit!"

The Death's scythe glowed red. Black lightning appeared all over it. Clouds twisted all across the sky and lightning flashed violently. Death laughing insanely as his eyes glowed bright red and his cloak rippled.

"No!"Sakura screamed.

"This can't be!" Li said slamming his sword into the ground.

"It's over!"The Death said as he swung his scythe back preparing to strike, then froze. Deaths eyes faded his arms melted and he slumped to the ground as his scythe hit the ground and shattered.

"What happend?"asked Sakura's father.

"Look!"Madison said pointing.

Everyone looked to where Madison was pointing and gasped. The Explosion knelt his hands were smoking.

"He will not be out cold for long,"Explosion said breathing heavily,"run away quickly"

"But what about you and your sister?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine!"The Explosion called out still heaving,"run!"

"But.."Sakura started to say.

"Sakura he's right we need to go,"Li said,"Crash and Explosion are immortal, they'll be fine."

"Sakura let's go!"Tori said.

"I'm not going to just leave Crash and Explosion here!"Sakura protested.

"We have to. Our time is running out!"Kero said

"Actually..," said an eerie voice,"your time is already up!"

Everyone turned and froze at what they saw. The Death had woken up and was beginning to stand with his eyes glowing fiercly.

"Well, it looks like the time that Explosion gave to you was useless. Which reminds me..,"the Death said laughing evily and turning around to face Explosion,"You where quite brave to attack me like that. But it won't happen again!"

In a split second, Explosion was grabbed and thrown into the air by Death. Everybody watched The Death resummon his scythe and leap into the air slamming his weapon into Explosion and sending him speeding towards the ground forming a crater around him where he lay out cold. The Death just laughed.

"Now, where were we before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh that's right I was about to kill you!" The Death said swinging his sycthe back.

Sakura looked at The Death, took a fighters stance summoning The Sword and Fly cards.

"Sakura?"Kero said.

"I won't let Death cause anymore pain,"Sakura said with strong courage in her voice,"I'm going to stop him here and now!"

"Just try!"Death said stopping in midair his voice sounding a little shaky.

Sakura smiled and flew directly at Death. Death swung his scythe meeting with The Sword. Immense light burst forth and surrouned Sakura and Death. Everyone looked, sheilding their eyes and waiting for the light to fade. When it finally did, everyone looked and froze in place. Sakura had cut right through Deaths scythe and kept on going right through Death who was know missing part of his body where The Sword had struck.

"H-H-How!?"The Death roared spinning around to face Sakura who wasn't harmed at all from Death's attack,"N-N-No one not even C-Clow Reed has been able to strike me. But, you not only struck me but made me feel.... PAIN!?"

"I told you I have a strong bond with the cards. I was chosen a long time ago as there master and I trust them to always help me when I need it,"Sakura said proudly,"The Sword sensed my courage and determination and that gave us strength enough to harm you!"

"T-T-This can't b-b-be you. Are saying that the cards are your friends?"Death asked in shock.

"Yes they are my friends and so is everyone you've attacked today,"Sakura replied.

"I see,"The Death said closing his eyes,"it has been so long that I have seen friendship such as yours."

"You mean all this time you sat on this island with no friends at all?"Sakura asked in shock,"What about Crash and Explosion?"

"No, I could never do anything but cause pain,"Death said with a sad voice,"you would never understand my life, unable to touch anything without killing or causing harm to it. I've hated my power since the day Clow created me."

"Is that why you made Crash and Explosion attack us?"Madison said joining Sakura in the air riding on Kero's back.

"Yes,"The Death said,"Every day I suffered not being able to get close to anyone or anything. Then you came. I felt your happiness and grew angry. It was like all the anger, hate and sorrow that had grown inside me all those years had been unleashed at once. My evil became like a contagious poison and it infected Crash and Explosion causing them to attack you and each other. I was able to break them apart but then the evil left their bodies and took mine.

"Death...,"a weak voice said.

Death looked to see the Crash floating beside him.

"You're right. No one could ever understand your pain,"Crash said putting her hand on death's shoulder. Her hand started to burn right away.

"Crash, your hand, it will.."Death started to say Crash closed her eyes and smiled.

"Do not worry Death it does not matter. The pain is mild and it will fade," Crash said,"now come. There are things to do."

Crash and Death landed softly on the beach. Sakura, Madison and Kero followed.

"I am sorry for what I have done,"Death said,"please forgive me I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Don't worry," Madison's mother said,"no one should ever have to live like you."

"Yes, she's right,"Sakura's father said,"You spent your life in the dark, It's only natural that a hatred for the light would grow."

"Well, now that this little mess is fixed up,"Spinner said,"how are we going to get off this island?"

"I will help you. It's the least I can do for the trouble I have caused,"Death said.

"Yes, all three of us will help,"Explosion said getting up and putting his hand on Death's other shoulder,"right my sister?"

"Of course,"Crash said with a smile.

"Alright let's get started!"Sakura said.

End fic notes:well the story's done and my mind hurts a lot smacks head against keyboard maybe I should stop doing that. Well all I can say now is look forward to an epilogue.

_**and last but not least!**_

**The Thank yous**

Clamp for creating such a great anime

My english teacher for helping me proofread this fic

my computer

my mind for lasting this long

me (just cuz)


End file.
